riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Yvonne Dafoe
Yvonne Dafoe is an original member of Axel Erachin's group of hired mercenaries and has been present since the first mission. She is known among the other mercenaries as the obnoxious communist who can't help but preach her beliefs to everyone within earshot. Her H.M.V, Toil, is designed for stealth combat and Yvonne is one of the team's experts in that area. She is an excellent sniper and also has a good deal of experience in infantry-based combat. Biography When Yvonne was still a young teenager, her parents took her to a peace rally during which a riot erupted. When the crowd control crews were called in, her father was killed in the madness that ensued. Yvonne was nearly trampled, and her mother, who was then six weeks pregnant, was injured and lost her baby. Yvonne, angry over the death of her father, her unborn sibling, and the misery of her mother, left to go out into the galaxy and change things. She walked out unannounced one day without realizing the irresponsibility of leaving her mother behind alone, determined to stir up a worker's class revolution in the outer rim. She failed to realize that this was, in effect, the opposite of what her mother and father had been trying to do. Yvonne spent ten years on the outer rim of Imperial space, living amongst all sorts of strange aliens and spreading the teachings of great Communist literary masterminds. She encouraged them to unite and cast off the shackles of the Empire, but found the majority to be sluggish, slow-witted and stupid. Regardless, she continued to teach them her ways. For money on the side, she became employed as a soldier of fortune and a personal bodyguard, but she only protected about six different clients during her career as such. On her final job - she being unaware of this fact - Yvonne was shot and nearly died. She spent two months in critical condition due to a minor bullet wound that only became seriously infected because of the shoddy medical equipment and personnel. After her near-death experience and a bout of lunacy-inducing fever, Yvonne felt reawakened and retired from her career as a bodyguard in order to start a new one as an author and philosopher. This did not go well. After she wrote and self-published her own book and no one read it, Yvonne gave up on trying to ignite a revolution and went back to protection. She is content with the fact that one day there will be a worker's revolution whether she starts it or not; it is inevitable. Yvonne cares very little for who controls the galaxy, knowing that regardless of who is in charge at the time, a revolution will eventually come and everyone will be Communist, Empire and all. It matters not to her if she lives to see the day. Yvonne fought alongside Axel Erachin under the employment of the Empire to destroy the Jackal city of Gonair. She remained loyal to him even after the Empire betrayed them and the Gentlemen started trying to kill them. Her loyalty was spur of the moment and resulted more from confusion than a fondness for Axel or any of his people. Since working for the Empire and subsequently becoming a fugitive, Yvonne left the Paladins and returned once more to the outer edges of the galaxy and took up residence again among an alien slum. She stayed under the radar and avoided seeking employment, choosing instead to pursue her writing in the darkness and solitude of her grimy apartment. Her peace was interrupted when the Empire somehow got tipped off on her location and conducted a raid on the colony she had taken refuge in. Yvonne fled while all the innocents were captured, killed, or driven away. The call from the Paladins for the mission on Villa came just in time. Personality and Ideaology Yvonne is one to easily make her presence known. She is quick to preach her beliefs to complete strangers, she has a loud and obnoxious opinion, and she is rarely friendly towards those who she deems stupid. Once perceived negatively from her point of view, it is difficult to place oneself within her good graces once more. Yvonne is accepting and understanding of even the strangest aliens around, but she still judges them the way that she judges humans. She's not afraid to point out the obvious and criticize even the most sensitive of humans and aliens alike. Most notable of all is Yvonne's strong position as an enthusiastic Communist, going so far as to paint her HMV red despite its purpose as a primarily stealth and reconnaissance-based vehicle. She believes in the inevitability of a workers' revolution and has dedicated a good portion of her life to writing about her ideas and trying to inspire rebellion in the hearts of society's downtrodden. She strongly believes in her ideals and will often punish those who mock her beliefs with brute force. Once inside of her HMV, Yvonne's demeanor changes entirely. She is fully aware that her work requires her to, at times, be subtle and silent, and she acts as such when necessary. She is very serious in combat situations and often berates members of her squad that make thoughtless mistakes. Weapons Yvonne is a specialist with the M19 Auto-Assault Cannon, manufactured by Bukin Industries. It is a fully automatic machine gun that is more similar to a turret than something that a person would actually carry around. It requires a large harness to be carried by just one person, but it works. Though difficult to maneuver, the weapon is capable of tearing through large ranks of unarmored infantry with just a few bursts. At around six feet long, the weapon is almost as big as Yvonne herself. Loud and boisterous, the gun is perfectly suited to Yvonne in ground combat, but it directly contrasts with her specialty when operating her H.M.V. H.M.V Yvonne's H.M.V, a mech by the name of Toil was a gift from a group of her followers at some point during her time spent on the outskirts of the galaxy. When Yvonne realized that her followers were incompetent and lazy, she fled and took the mech with her. Connections to other characters Throughout her time working with Axel Erachin's team, Yvonne has established a number of meaningful relationships with her comrades. Though some are far from positive, they are no less meaningful in the way in which they have affected Yvonne as a person. Haruka Yoshimitsu is a fellow female mercenary whom Yvonne met long before her time on Axel's team. The two first met on the planet Skovajsa, where Yvonne was protecting a man that Haruka was sent to kill. Haruka had an H.M.V while Yvonne had not yet acquired one, so the battle went to the former. Yvonne retreated and allowed her employer to die, and eventually she met Haruka again when they were both hired by the Empire. Haruka and Yvonne have much in common, with the latter referring to the former by the affectionate nickname "Patches." The two have a complicated relationship, and Yvonne often fails to realize the true feelings that Haruka has towards her. Though not by choice, Yvonne often found herself working alongside Haken Wastia during her first few missions with Axel's squad. Yvonne was initially doubtful of Haken's ability to pilot an H.M.V, and from the outset his interest in her upon learning that she had written and published a book irritated her greatly. She was surprised to learn that the poet's mech, Guildenstern, was fitted with an Artificial Intelligence which had actually read and taken an interest in her literature. Yvonne built an unsteady friendship with Guildenstern despite her contempt for the mech's "pilot". Though initially unsettled by the intelligent robot, over the course of several missions she became friendly with the mech. When Axel's squad was commisioned by the Paladins to ambush a deep space train owned by the Empire, Guildenstern was corrupted by Ray Shishigami's mech, ''Hive, ''forcing Yvonne and Haken to work together to deactivate the raging H.M.V before it destroyed all of them. Since then she has begun to somewhat respect and understand Haken Wastia, and to those other than Yvonne he might even be considered her friend. Yvonne disliked Kanade Orihara from the start, although not immediately to the extent that the rest of her comrades did. Yvonne and the Princess of the Kitsune League have always had differing viewpoints, but tensions boiled over on the planet Vegas, during one of Haruka Yoshimitsu's infamous parties, when Kanade slapped Yvonne and started a brawl in the middle of Haruka's penthouse. After that moment, although the two women have fought alongside one another a number of times since, their attitude towards each other has been mostly negative and hostile. Alternative version Yvonne's portrayal will be visually different than the original Rise, but the character's personality will still be at its core. She appears in the movie, acting as the heavy soldier, and taking up leadership when others fail to. Category:Characters